


Bacon Surprise

by Inara



Series: Brain Food [1]
Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Bacon, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inara/pseuds/Inara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford Cruller fixes lunch for the campers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Everything but the bacon belongs to Double Fine.

Milla approached the window into the camp's kitchen with a cautious smile on her face.

"Ah, Miss Vodello! How are you doing today? Keeping all our little psy-cadets on their toes?"

"Oh, fine, everything's fine. I just thought I would check on you, you know. See how you're doing with the psitanium and all."

"Everything's fine and dandy." he sighed happily. "It's so nice to get some fresh air, get a chance to really cook for the kids instead of just wandering around playing about being a cook."

"About that..."

"Oh yes, how do you like today's dinner?"

"Well, that's why I came over to talk to you. It's uh...interesting. What do you call it?"

"It's my specialty - Bacon Surprise!"

"Ford, honey, it seems to just be bacon wrapped around more bacon."

"Bacon wrapped around bacon wrapped around _**cheese**_." he corrected her. "And it looks to be going over pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"Well, yes, but this can't be healthy for the..."

"Mister Cruller?" a small voice interrupted.

Milla turned to see the entire camp standing behind her holding empty plates.

"Are there seconds?"

Ford grinned triumphantly and began handing out another round of Bacon Surprise.


End file.
